Bonnie
Bonnie (ボニー) is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Bonnie is a brand new character! She stands out in any crowd, but who is she, really? Games in order of appearance: *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Design and Conception Here is what the designers have to say: "We took the concept of someone who’s always out to win no matter what, and added a dash of funk, and that’s Bonnie! She’s a ‘Renaissance woman’ – not only is she a fantastic racer, but she’s an excellent cook as well. Even the designers admit that Bonnie is as impressive a character as Disco!" - DDR X Character and Personality Bonnie is described as being very tomboyish (like Jenny) and prone to easy jealousy to Disco winning the race between them. Story DDR X (Street Master Mode) Episode 0 Bonnie's a racing star. She's got a big race today but she's gotten lost on the way. So lost that she's not even sure what continent she's on. She's in unfamiliar territory, hardly able to tell right from left. At the end of her rope, Bonnie decides to ask passersby for directions. Can she make it to the track in time for the race? Episode 1 In this episode, Bonnie ponders about what she should do as she makes her first stop at Disco Tower. She spots Zero and tells him if she beats him in a dance contest that he will help her out. Players will have to beat the computer's score between three songs: U Can't Touch This, Dance Floor, and Party Lights. Bonnie manages to beat him but he doesn't know where the race track is because she assumed he would know. Episode 2 Bonnie drops by SMM school and finds Julio, who confesses he is a big fan. Bonnie can't say no to a dance request from a fan so players must score 60 or more combos between two song choices: Open and Slip Out. After the dance, before Bonnie could ask about the racetrack, Julio quickly sprints off to tell his friends. Episode 3 Bonnie stops by the EXTRA Mall and asks Gus where the racetrack is. Gus doesn't know where it is exactly and questions (more like a tease) how she ever became a racer if she can't find her way around. Bonnie takes the challenge and tells him to watch her move and she'll show him. Players must accumulate a certain amount of mission points - in this case, 1000 - between these five songs: Dance Floor, Party Lights, U Can't Touch This, Boys (2008 X-edit), & Put 'Em Up. Afterwards, Gus compliments her dancing but finds it hard to see how it proves her point. Bonnie tells him it's different on the racetrack to which Gus understands since he's a different person between being on the dance floor and behind the turntables. Episode 4 Bonnie arrives at the EXTREME Arcade to where Louis-CONCENT III thanks her for his problem (explained in his SMM story). He feels like a new robot and asks her to dance with him. Players must earn an A or better in the song Trust -DanceDanceRevolution Mix-. After, Bonnie teases he would make a great engine for her car but he asks her not to joke around about that. Episode 5 Bonnie winds up at Yuni's mansion and tells her she got lost. Yuni laughs about it and Bonnie just goes along with it and asks her to guide her to the racetrack. Yuni stops and tells her she will only if she beats her in a dance contest. The player must beat the computer's score in one of the two following songs: Big Girls Don't Cry or SUNKiSS♥DROP. Afterwards, Bonnie beats her and Yuni stays silent to which only leads to one conclusion: Yuni doesn't know where the racetrack is either! Epilogue The race was a heartbreaker – Bonnie finished second. But she’s determined to win next time. “Now, all I need is more hair...” ...We wish her luck. DDR X2 In DanceDanceRevolution X2, it is revealed that Bonnie embraces the excitement of dancing under the mirror disco ball, but regular disco balls do not satisfy her. DDR Dance Wars Bonnie was a supporting character in the Unidentified Funky Objects Dance Battle event. In Chapter 3, Bonnie discovers that Emi had been abducted by aliens, and so she offered to help Disco try to save Emi and defeat the aliens. In Chapter 4, Bonnie reminded Disco not to worry about Emi even though Disco destroyed the UFO that supposedly contained Emi, and that the last of the UFOs should be destroyed. In the epilogue of the story, Bonnie and Disco destroyed the remaining UFOs while some of these UFOs were en route back to space. They later discovered that Emi did indeed escape before the aliens could take her away, and things returned to normal. Bonnie, Disco, and Emi later wished to meet up later. Trivia *Bonnie received a new outfit in DDR Dance Wars, unlike every other character, who keeps their X2 outfit (albeit with alterations for some characters). *Bonnie is also one of the tallest female characters in the series, at 5'8". *She and Akira shares the same hobbies of Driving. Quotes To be added later. Gallery Bonnie img1.gif|X2 outfit. Bonnie X2 Cut-in 1.png|X2 20/50 combo cut-in. Bonnie X2 Cut-in 2.png|X2 100 combo cut-in. Bonnie X2 Cut-in 3.png|X2 50%/90% mark cut-in. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States of America Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR X3 Category:DDR Dance Wars Category:DDR 2013